Dia Dos Namorados
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Depois de Kagura ele não olhou pra nenhuma outra mulher...Isso até ela aparecer! ...Song-fic!


Inicio:19/5/12

fim:3/6/12

postada:12/6/12

_**Dia dos namorados**_

_**Cap único: Depois que a conheci**_

_**Music: Boulevard of Broken Dreams = Green Day**_

12 de junho.

Dia dos namorados.

É uma data na qual este Sesshoumaru gosta. E é a única na qual me permito sorrir, mesmo que para apenas uma pessoa, o dia todo!

Mais nem sempre foi assim!

**I walk a lonely road **

_Eu ando em uma estrada solitária _

**The only one that I have ever known **

_A única que eu sempre conheci _

**Don't know where it goes **

_Não sei até onde vai _

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

_Mas é um lar para mim e eu ando só_

Nunca tive motivos para querer alguém por perto. Na verdade isso só me deixaria irritado!

Não sou o tipo de youkai que gosta de companhia!

**I walk this empty street **

_Eu caminho por esta rua vazia _

**On the Boulevard of broken dreams **

_Na avenida dos sonhos destruídos _

**Where the city sleeps **

_Onde a cidade dorme _

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

_E eu sou o único, e eu ando só_

Sempre gostei de silêncio, nada pra tirar meu foco, minha atenção.

Sempre andei sozinho, principalmente depois que Kagura foi embora.

**I walk alone**

_Eu ando só _

**I walk alone **

_Eu ando só _

**I walk alone **

_Eu ando só _

**I walk a...**

_Eu ando..._

Desde que me abandonou, já não confiava em ninguém, e quanto mais longe de perigos assim...Melhor pra mim!

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me **

_Minha sombra, é a única coisa que anda ao meu lado _

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating **

_Meu coração falso, é a única coisa que bate _

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me **

_Ás vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontre _

**'til then I walk alone**

_Até lá, eu ando só_

Mas ás vezes, eu me sentia só, um vazio me preenchia e minha vontade de viver acabava. Eu desejava que alguem me encontrasse e acabasse com aquela solidão!

**I'm walking down the line**

_Estou andando na linha _

**That divides me somewhere in my mind **

_Que me divide em algum lugar na minha mente _

**On the borderline of the edge **

_No limite da margem _

**And where I walk alone**

_E onde eu ando sozinho_

A única coisa que fazia era trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar...Não tinha tempo nem pra eu mesmo. Acordava cedo e durmia tarde, mal comia, mal durmia.

**Read between the lines of what's **

_Leia entre as linhas do que _

**Fucked up and everything's all right **

_Está arruinado e o que está tudo bem _

**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive **

_Checo meus sinais vitais, para saber se estou vivo _

**And I walk alone**

_E eu ando só_

Mas quando minha secretária foi embora, eu eu tive de contratar outra...Me surpreendi comigo mesmo...

Pela primeira vez, depois de Kagura, me peguei olhando pra alguém.

Aquela garota realmente me chamou a atenção desde o momento em que senti seu cheiro, logo depois ouvi sua voz...

Era ipnotizante, aqula voz doce e segura de si...e então a imagen...

Ela era uma mulher linda, mesmo contendo traços da adolescência, podia se denominar uma mulher.

-Bela!

-O que disse Sesshy?

-Bela!

-Por que diz isso?

-Estava me lembrando de como te conheci! Essa foi a primeira palavra que me veio a mente! -Disse o youkai que estava encostado em uma árvore, com o corpo de uma garota humana entre suas pernas.

-Sabe qual foi a primeira palavra que veio em minha cabeça quando lhe vi?

-Qual? -Perguntou curioso.

-Meu! -Disse e sentiu os labios do youkai pousarem em sua cabeça.

-Sim!...Eternamente Seu!-Disse sorrindo.

Depois de encontrar aqulela garota, é que descobriu que a pior coisa do mundo é a solidão. Ficar sozinho não era bom em nada, e agora depois de encontrado, não queria nunca se perder novamente.

-Feliz dia dos namorados pequena!

-Feliz dia dos namorados Seshy!

É...Jamais ficaria sozinho!

oOoOoOo

**Oi gente!**

**Bom não ficou muito legal eu sei!**

**E sei que tive tempo, mais tô meio sem inspiração!**

**Ainda mais agora que tô forever alone!**

**Pra quem ta passando /vai passar / passo o dia dos namorados alone...Deixa uma review pra eu ver que num tô sozinha nessa!**

**Mil bjos dexa a review!**

**ja ne!**


End file.
